Our Word
by katieupatree
Summary: "The sand is deliciously cool beneath her toes as Kate sinks a little further back on the patchwork blanket and tips her head lazily to the sun, summer warmth tickling her skin and hair painted golden by its rays; their little corner of The Hamptons feeling very much like heaven. " A first birthday party for Ryan and Jenny's baby, and the Caskett moments that it inspires.


This is written as a birthday present for my beautiful KT (katietheunicorn) ..just a little Caskett love to celebrate your 17 years of being extraordinary!  
I hope that you have had a wonderful day, you truly deserve every happiness in the world. You are magic :)  
Enjoy...

**Disclaimer:** Nope, sadly they're not mine.

* * *

**Our Word**

The sand is deliciously cool beneath her toes as Kate sinks a little further back on the patchwork blanket and tips her head lazily to the sun, summer warmth tickling her skin and hair painted golden by its rays; their little corner of The Hamptons feeling very much like heaven.  
They were all there to celebrate Ava's first birthday, Ryan and Jenny's beautiful baby already bringing 365 days of love and laughter to everyone who had the honour of being a part of her family. A picnic on the beach bringing those they held dearest together for a rare day away from the precinct, away from the horrors of life and the monsters who so viciously haunted it. Their usual weekends at work replaced by a perfect day of ice-cream cake and fresh lemonade, of feet paddled in the sea and watching the waves, and of cherishing the joys of the gorgeous little girl who was giggling happily with her Daddy.

Kate had driven up from the city early that morning with Castle, wind in their hair and backseat filled with fairy lights and rainbow-coloured decorations, stopping only for a greatly needed cup of coffee as they picked Alexis up from her friend's summer cottage on the way.  
Reaching the house that had once blown Kate away with all its grandeur, but had now come to feel as much like home as the bed she shared with Castle each night, the three of them set to transforming it into a glittering world of birthday festivities. Of course, with Castle utterly thrilled to be in charge of decorating duty, there wasn't a single room of their house left without balloons and streamers by the time they were finished; not that she would have it any other way, her nine year old on a sugar rush always there to lovingly pull her pigtails.

Everyone else had arrived a little after midday, arms laden with home baked goodies and supplies for the barbecue that the boys were perhaps a little too excited about cooking. After warm welcomes and cuddles for the little girl who had them all completely enchanted with her excited laughter and blonde curls, they had headed round to the beach, their path lined with lanterns for after dark and banners reading 'Happy Birthday Ava!' blowing gently in the afternoon breeze. It was a wonderland of colour and childhood happiness, sparkled even brighter by the magic of being surrounded by family.

Now the afternoon was turning almost to evening and Kate found herself watching the beautiful scene of simple pleasures playing out before her, fingers absentmindedly playing with her wedding ring in the adorable way that had become Castle's favourite habit in the months since they had gotten married, the way that would flutter his heart for all of their years yet to come.  
Alexis, Lanie, and Esposito were just barely in her sight, the crash of salt water an echo of their boisterous calls as they raced to be the first to the sea, Espo probably grateful that no one else had been around to watch his defeat.  
Ryan was halfway through building a sandcastle with Ava and Jenny, his daughter sat on her Mama's lap with handfuls of crystal white sand, bubbled with laughter as she chattered about sea shells.  
And then there was Castle, hair mussed by the sea and even more handsome for it as he leant against the veranda railing, stealing Kate's every thought without even meaning to. She couldn't do anything but watch her beautiful writer, captivated by the furrowed brow she knew so well; the crinkle of his right eyebrow and the frown of his lips telling her that Castle's mind was a million miles away, ocean eyes belonging to another world entirely and imagination twirled with vibrant cities of storylines and plot twists.

She could sit and watch him for hours when he is like this, overwhelmed with love and admiration, with a longing to know all that his hands are dreaming to write. Sometimes she does, when they are home with an empty apartment and nothing but the blissful midnight hours ahead of them, just stops all that she is doing and watches. Watches her husband as he works; a phrase that would forever feel a little like a fairytale. Watches her husband as he creates beautiful words that make her fall in love with him all over again, who always catches her watching him eventually, teasing her between kisses and leaving his writing for another day.  
But today something is pulling her towards him, something more than wanting to watch; a desire to know, to ask, a need to share his thoughts and make them theirs.

Her eyes stay locked to Castle as she walks across the beach and up the stairs of their veranda, soaking in all that he is; every breath, every cell, every thought waiting to be discovered. And then, finally, she is by his side, hands finding him first as they delicately spread across the expanse of his t-shirt covered back, a shiver running through her fingertips as she draws herself impossibly close, arms enveloping his waist so that her entire body is pressed to Castle's.

"Hey," she hums, words soaking into the curve of Castle's shoulder blades as she breathes in the salted summer air that clings to every inch of him.

"Hey," he replies, hands holding to hers where they meet in the middle, neither wanting to break the delightful familiarity of being in each other's arms, choosing instead to simply enjoy the quiet of their moment. They had time. Time away from the constant rush of life, away from open cases and book signings, away from everything but the love of their friends and family. _They had time._

Eventually Castle turns in the circle of her arms, lips pressed to Kate's as he switches their places, the smile between their kisses telling her that he had caught her watching earlier; that his daydreams would always be hers.

His breath is hot and tickled with condensation as he begins to speak, collecting in the curls of her hair and settling almost seductively against the nape of her neck. "There should be a word for how _that_ feels," he begins, directing Kate's attention to Ryan and Jenny, who each had a hold of one of Ava's hands as she toddled around the sandcastle they had spent the afternoon building, "a word to properly explain the pure, excruciating joy of knowing that your entire life will be filled with the wonders of having your own family. There should be a word for holding your baby for the very first time, for seeing her smile because she recognises you, for being so utterly exhausted because she won't stop crying, won't sleep, won't eat, won't do anything but cry and cry and cry, and then, just when you feel as if your only option is to give up, she grips onto the fabric of your shirt and everything is suddenly right with her world. There should be a word for having the love of your life by your side for every step of the way; your best friend, your soulmate, the person whose lips yours ache to kiss each morning and whose hand you know will always be there to hold. There should be a word for the good and the bad, the greatness and the desperation, the dreams and the hopelessness. There should be a word for the things that keep us fighting, even in the face of sorrow and heartache and a grief so all consuming that you wonder how your lungs can breathe and your heart can beat. There should be a word for the people who keep us tied together with soothing hands and gentle lips, a word for our families. There should be a word for love, and beauty, and happiness. There should be a word for the very essence of life."

"One day," Kate replies, heart drumming so fast with the magnitude of his words, with adoration and with awe that she is certain Castle can feel it beneath his palm, "you'll find that word."

"Maybe," he sighs, fingers interlocking with her own.

Bumping their noses with Eskimo kisses she reaches out to purposefully cup his cheeks, hands an anchor to his soul, "No, Rick. You will find that word," she speaks in return, voice clear and steady and unafraid, "You will find the word for holding our baby for the very first time, for seeing him smile because he recognises his Daddy, for gripping tight to my hand as he cries and cries and cries and neither of us can do anything but hold him close and try our best to soothe away the tears, for being there until we have both fallen asleep in your arms and the world is quiet and you can think back to this conversation and know that I was right. One day, Castle, you will find _our_ word."

And then he is kissing her, really kissing her, with hands that speak of passion and lips of gratitude, breathtaking and fearless, a kiss filled with the promise of always.

"Our word?" he asks, lips still so close that Kate can almost taste their warmth.

"Our word," she smiles, eyes filled with hazy delights as she leans back just far enough to untangle their bodies and take his hand in her own, leading him down the steps to the beach.

That night would bring conversations that scared them both in most beautiful ways possible, laughter muffled by open mouthed kisses and a secret bet on whether they would have a boy or a girl, even if their word was still a little way down the road.

But, for now, they had something even better; an evening spent celebrating with the people they loved the most in the world, starting with chocolate cake and watching as Ava blew out her first ever birthday candles.

* * *

There we have it..  
Happy Birthday Katie-corn!

Thank you all for reading, it is greatly appreciated.  
If you have a spare second, please do let me know what you thought?

All my love,  
Katie xx


End file.
